Connected
by James Maslow Fan
Summary: "Why couldn't I get that blasted dream out of my head? Who was that man with the silk brown hair, deep chocolate eyes and brilliant pearly white smile? If he was real, I sure hadn't seen him Like he was real! He was way too perfect to be a real human being!" A story about true love and how true love will always find a way to stay connected.


**AN: I'd really appreciate feedback on this story. The more reviews, the more likely I am to update. I really hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

_"Yes, I'll marry you," he said smiling a pearly white smile._

_I wanted to cry from happiness. The curse would finally be broken and I would get to be with my prince._

_We kissed and light flooded down from the sky above us. Before I knew it, I was a princess again._

_"Wow! You're beautiful!" he muttered under his breath. "I always knew you were."_

_Soon after we got married and I felt like I was on top of the world. Nothing could beat this feeling that I had. That was, until I got sick._

_"Please don't die on me babe," he murmered. "Please."_

_His chocolate brown eyes were puddled with tears; his silky brown hair in disary on his head. I reached up a weak hand to his head and whispered, "I won't leave you."_

_That caused the tears to slip out of his eyes and down his face. I desperately wanted to wipe the tears away from his perfect face, but I didn't possess the strength._

_The next day, my illness just seemed to get worse. I was going to die. It was inevitable._

_"There's got to be something we can do!" exclaimed my husband desperately._

_"There's nothing you can do," I said, my chest feeling like it weighed a ton. "I really wish there was."_

_"Wait! I know a doctor!" he exclaimed. "Maybe he can save you."_

_"What can a doctor do..." I mumbled as I fell into unconciousness again._

_When I woke up, my husband, my prince, was there with a doctor. The doctor was holding a vial toward me._

_"The only way for you to be saved is to drink this and get transported to another world," said the doctor._

_I didn't want to live in a world without my other half. I'd rather die first. I looked at him and knew from the tears brimming in his eyes what he would tell me to do._

_"I don't want to," I said, tears slipping down my heated face._

_"Don't worry, we'll be together again someday. I promise."_

_I believed him. Even though my heart felt really heavy, I had full faith in his word._

_"Ok, I'll take it," I said still crying._

_My husband knelt down next to me while the doctor propped me up on the pillow and gave me a sip of the vial. I allowed the substance to trickle down my throat. As soon as I swallowed it, I could immediately feel its effect. I was becoming really sleepy and I felt really light._

_"I love you," he said._

_"I love you too," I said._

_He bent over me and soon our lips were locked. All the passion, all the love that we shared, could be felt in that kiss. As we broke, he gave me a half hearted smile and ran one of his hands up the side of my face, ridding my face of tears._

_"I will find you again," he said. "As soon as I get the kingdom in order, I will come after you."_

_"Ok," I said, my eyelids starting to slide shut._

_I didn't want to sleep. I tried to fight against it, but the medicine was working its magic. I was about to be taken to another world._

_"I love you James," I murmered before the medicine won over and I passed out._

* * *

I couldn't get that dream out of my head. Even though it had been a year since I had it, it was the most vivid dream I had ever had. I stared down at the blank sheet of notebook paper on my lap, trying to think of a story idea to write. I wanted to write and there was no way that I'd be able to concentrate on that while my mind was in such a tizzy.

"What are we watching tonight?" asked one of my sisters, Lilly.

"I don't know," said my Mom.

I could see that she was flicking through the television guide, but I didn't really care what she picked for us to watch tonight. I wanted to concentrate on writing.

Why couldn't I get that blasted dream out of my head?

Who was that man with the silk brown hair, deep chocolate eyes and brilliant pearly white smile? If he was real, I sure hadn't seen him yet.

Like he was real! He was way too perfect to be a real human being!

"How about that?" suggested my Mom.

"Okay," said Lilly.

"What about you Raylyn?"

"Mm..." I said in consent, too absorbed in my own thoughts to reply in words.

I continued to try to make things make sense in my head. I was a Freshmen in high school. That should give me amble things to write about, but nothing came to mind.

Except that non existent guy that I've been thinking about for the last year.

That's when I heard it. A voice.

I looked up from my notebook at the tv screen. Four boys were all lying in pool chairs, meat on their black and blue faces. A cluster of teens surrounded them. The girl in front of the boys held a poster of the four of them without injuries, wanting to know what happened to them.

Man, did that guy with the brown hair look hot! Even though I wasn't planning on engaging myself in the program, I was hooked.

That's when the theme song started to play. I saw flashes of the guys as they were singing along to the peppy tune.

And that's when I saw him.

There was the guy from my dreams. The one that I thought hadn't existed.

There was Prince James.


End file.
